Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released in August 17, 1993. Synopsis Join Huckle, Lowly and the kids as they learn about what they want to be when they grow up! Description 1993 VHS: Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all the other delighted Richard Scarry characters in the Busytown playground as they take turns answering every child's favorite question: "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Children will love learning all about the exciting jobs―from farmers and firefighters to teachers and truck drivers―that keep Busytown bustling every day. Charming animation and original music, including a "Busy People" theme song, will have children laughing and singing along with the Best Busy People Video Ever! 2002 DVD: Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all the other delighted Richard Scarry characters in the Busytown playground as they take turns answering every child's favorite question: "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Children will love learning all about the exciting jobs―from farmers and firefighters to teachers and truck drivers―that keep Busytown bustling everyday. Charming animation and original music, including a "Busy People" theme song, will have children laughing and singing along with the Best Busy People Video Ever! Plot At Busytown School, Huckle Cat and his friends imagine their occupations to know what they want to be when they grow up. Freddie Fox wants to be a baker, Rhonda Raccoon wants to be a truck driver, Ralph Pig wants to be a firefighter, Gary Goat wants to be a farmer, Huckle Cat wants to be a grocer just like his dad, Lily Bunny wants to be a builder, Larry Lion wants to be a doctor, Olive Owl wants to a mail carrier just like her uncle Ollie Owl, Sally Cat wants to be a travel agent just like her mom, Hilda Hippo wants to be a pilot and Bruno Bear wants to be a captain. At the end of the video, Henry Dog wants to be a teacher just like Miss Honey. Then an airplane pulls the The End banner. Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Freddie Fox/Baker Freddie *Rhonda Raccoon/Truck Driver Rhonda *Ralph Pig/Fireman Ralph *Gary Goat/Farmer Gary *Huckle Cat/Grocer Huckle *Lily Bunny/Builder Lily *Larry Lion/Doctor Larry Lion or Doctor Lion *Olive Owl/Mail Carrier Olive *Sally Cat/Travel Agent Sally *Hilda Hippo/Pilot Hilda *Bruno Bear/Captain Bruno *Henry Dog *Ma Pig (cameo) *Harry Pig (cameo) *Sally Pig (cameo) *Sergeant Murphy (cameo) *Able Baker Charlie *Mr. Humperdink *Unnamed baker pigs *Unnamed baker dog *Bananas Gorilla (cameo) *The pig firefighters **Smokey **Sparky **Snozzle *Lowly Worm (cameo) *The mouse firefighter *Mr. Mouse *Adam Mouse *Mortimer *Marvin Mouse *Mrs. Bunny *Edna Bunny *Molly Bunny *Sally Bunny *Baby Bunny *Builders *Sawdust the Carpenter *Jason the Mason *Jake the Plumber and his helpers *John Bunny *Angela the Electrician *Drew the Dry Waller *Peter Painter or Daddy Pig *Patients at the doctor's office *Mother Pig *Henry Pig *Alex Raccoon *Nurse Nelly *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Ollie Owl *Other mail carriers *Mr. Tiger *Benny Bear *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Amanda Raccoon *Rocky Raccoon *Grandma Bear *Amanda Cat *Bugs *Harry Mouse *Simon Mouse *Sporky Pig *Peter Rabbit *Mr. Bunny *Father Pig *Caroline Pig *Mr. Elephant *Jack Bunny *Boat workers *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mrs. Elephant *Mr. Conductor *Deputy Flo *Other Busytown people *The Narrator *Wrong Way Roger *Baron Von Crow Voices *Lacey Chabert *Eliza Harris *Alison Hashmall *Agnes Herrmann *Alexander C. Iwachiw *Bruce Bayley Johnson *Randall Kaplan *Joanna Leeds *Ron Marshall *Tommy J. Michaels *Corinne Orr *Eden Riegel *Larry Robinson - Narrator *Palmer Swansborough *Tara Brook Tyburczy *Tricia Tyburczy *Lateaka Vinson *Candace Walters Songs * Busy People * Truck Driver Rhonda's song * Fireman Ralph's song * Mail Carrier Olive's song * Travel Agent Sally's song * You Can Be Anything You Want To Be * Busy People or Olive Owl's song (different instrumental; end credits only) Trivia/Goofs * This video of the title is named after the book, Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever. * This video is based on the book, Richard Scarry's What Do People Do All Day. * This is the third or fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * The young version of the characters had a number of lines: ** Freddie Fox only had two lines in this video. ** Rhonda Raccoon only had four lines in this video. ** Ralph Pig only had one line in this video. ** Gary Goat only had four lines in this video. ** Huckle Cat only had two lines in this video. ** Lily Bunny only had three lines in this video. ** Sally Cat only had four lines in this video. ** Larry Lion only had two lines in this video. ** Olive Owl only had four lines in this video. ** Hilda Hippo only had two lines in this video. ** Bruno Bear only had one line in this video. * This is the second time the narrator narrates the whole episode in this video. The first time was in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever. ** Also, like the ending animation in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever, the video ends with the entire Busytown seen on birds-eye view and an airplane pulling the "The End" banner. However, the upside down plane and banner and the airplane flip animations are cut and the airplane and the text are vermilion. * The narrator narrates all segments except for the Travel Agent Sally segment. * This is the only time Lowly Worm dresses up as a firefighter in the firefighter segment. It's the same as the episode, "The Busiest Firefighters Ever", from the TV show, The Busy World of Richard Scarry. But he continues dressing up in his normal clothes. * The characters from Richard Scarry's Busiest People Ever appears on the front cover of the video. * This is the third and last video Hilda Hippo as a pilot has a crush on Lowly Worm when she greets him to aboard an airplane in the pilot segment. * This is the first time there is a song in the beginning of this video. * This is the third time there is a song almost in the ending of this video. * Bob Fox, Janitor Joe, Ole Owl, Patty Elephant, Lucy Fox, Farmer Fox, Nancy Rabbit, Polly Pig, Libby Leopard, Iris Pig, Edna Bunny and other characters from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever don't make these appearances. * On the phone, Travel Agent Sally says "Have a nice trip to Switzerland, Richard." The name Richard is possibly derived from the series' creator, Richard Scarry. * Marvin Mouse's voice is high in the grocer and builder segments. * When Angela the Electrician says, "Now, that's a bright idea! Get it? Ha ha ha!", her voice sounded like a silly man. * Mrs. Bunny's voice sounds beautiful in the grocer segment, but her voice sounds like a man in the pilot segment and a silly grandmother in the captain segment. Her voice would be beautiful again in the Learning Songs and Silly Stories and Songs videos. * Mr. Bunny's voice sounds funny in the captain segment. * This is the first or second episode that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures (the work of'' Doug, ''Allegra's Window, PB&J Otter and Doug's 1st Movie) (now part of Cartoon Pizza (the work of Stanley, JoJo's Circus, Pinky Dinky Doo and Feeling Good with JoJo)). * Stock animation footages of Busytown seen on birds-eye view and the wallpaper screen, "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry", are reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Quotes *Narrator: Welcome to Busytown, where everyone is very busy. *Narrator: This is the Busytown Schoolhouse. Miss Honey and her class have been busy all morning talking about what people do all day. *Miss Honey: As you can see, there are a lot of different jobs that people do. (school bell rings) Oh! It's time to go to the playground. While we're there, why don't you think about what you want to be when you grow up? *Miss Honey: Slow down, Huckle! *Rhonda Raccoon: What do you want to be when you grow up, Freddie? *Freddie Fox: I love making mud pies. So when I grow up, I want to be a baker and make real pies. Want a piece? *Rhonda Raccoon: (disgusts) Ooh! *Freddie Fox: (laughs) *Baker Freddie: Be careful not to add too much yeast, Able Baker Charlie! *Able Baker Charlie: Don't worry Freddie, it's an old family recipe! *Baker Freddie: Able Baker Charlie, I think you put too much yeast in your bread dough again! *Rhonda Raccoon: Vroom, vroom! If you'll be a baker, I could be a truck driver. I could pick up your pies at the bakery and take them to the store in my truck. Beep, beep! *Baker Freddie: Hi, Rhonda! *Truck Driver Rhonda: Hi, Freddie! What kind of pie do you have today? *Baker Freddie: Banana cream pies! *Truck Driver Rhonda: Another satisfied customer! *Ralph Pig: Wow! That's what I want to be when I grow up... a firefighter! *Fireman Ralph: Yes? What's that? A fire at Freddie's bakery? We'll be there on the double! *Baker Freddie: HEELP! HEEEELP! *Fireman Ralph: Don't worry, Freddie! Here I come! *Baker Freddie: Oh. Thank you, Ralph. *Narrator: Snozzle uses a wrench to open a hydrant. Out goes the water. It goes... into a bumper engine... and out the nozzle. *Able Baker Charlie: (gasps) Stop! STOP! *Baker Freddie: Thank you! You saved my bakery! *Able Baker Charlie: I think my cookie... is ruined. *Fireman Ralph and Baker Freddie: Awww. Huh? *Farmer Gary: I think my corn is ready to be picked. *Narrator: Grocer Huckle just got a delivery for his grocery store. *Grocer Huckle: Bye, Rhonda! *Truck Driver Rhonda: See you tomorrow, Huckle! *Lily Bunny: Just one more. There. When I grow up, I'm going to build real houses for people to live in. *Builder Lily: Ouch! My knee! Watch where you put your paint please, Peter! *Peter Painter: Sorry, Lily. *Miss Honey: What's the matter, Sally? *Sally Cat: My teddy fell down and hurt her leg. *Larry Lion: Maybe I can help. When I grow up, I'm going to be a real doctor. So I can make people feel better. *Sally Cat: Thank you, Doctor Lion. *Alex Raccoon: (laughs) It looks like you fell in a pail of purple paint! (laughs) *Builder Lily: (sighs) *Nurse Nelly: Mary, Mrs. Mouse, the doctor will see you now. *Mary and Mrs. Mouse: Thank you. *Doctor Larry Lion: Uh, what's the matter, Mrs. Mouse? *Mrs. Mouse: Little Mary isn't feeling well. *Doctor Larry Lion: Well, let's see if we can find out what's wrong. *Narrator: First, Doctor Lion has Mary stand on the scale to see how much she weighs. *Doctor Larry Lion: Hmm... okay. Now let's see how tall you are. *Narrator: Doctor Lion measures Mary against a chart on the wall. *Doctor Larry Lion: Okay. Now I'll use my stethoscope to listen to your heart. Hmm... everything seems okay. Tell me, Mary. What did you have for lunch today? *Mary Mouse: I had a cheese sandwich, two cheese pizzas, and some cheesecake for dessert. *Doctor Larry Lion: Hmm. I think I know what's wrong. Here's some medicine to make you feel better and take it easy on the cheese, please. *Olive Owl: Hi, Uncle Ollie! *Uncle Ollie: Good morning, Olive! *Olive Owl: That's what I want to be when I grow up... a mail carrier! Just like my uncle Ollie. *Grandma Bear: Do you have a letter for me, Olive? *Mail Carrier Olive: I don't think so, Grandma Bear. Let me look again. *Grandma Bear: Today is my birthday. And I'm expecting a birthday card from my granddaughter. *Mail Carrier Olive: Sorry, Grandma Bear. No letter today. Goodbye. *Grandma Bear: My birthday card! Now, that's what I call, special delivery! *Olive Owl: Do you know if you want to be when you grow up, Sally? *Sally Cat: I'm going to be a travel agent like my mommy. *Olive Owl: What does a travel agent do? *Sally Cat: A travel agent helps people decide where they want to go on vacation. *Travel Agent Sally: Have a nice trip to Switzerland, Richard. Goodbye. Now, where would you like to go on your vacation? *Mr. Raccoon: Swimming! At the seashore! *Rocky Raccoon: Camping in the woods! *Mrs. Raccoon: Hiking in the mountains! *Amanda Raccoon: Shopping in the city! *Travel Agent Sally: Hmm... swimming and camping... hiking and shopping... wait! How about... Raccoon World Play Park! *Mr. Raccoon: Perfect! *Rocky Raccoon: Perfect! *Mrs. Raccoon: Perfect! *Amanda Raccoon: Perfect! *Travel Agent Sally: Now, how would you like to get there? *Mr. Raccoon: By car! *Amanda Raccoon: By boat! *Mrs. Raccoon: By train! *Rocky Raccoon: By skateboard! *Travel Agent Sally: How about... by plane! *Mr. Raccoon: Perfect! *Rocky Raccoon: Perfect! *Mrs. Raccoon: Perfect! *Amanda Raccoon: Perfect! *Travel Agent Sally: Here are your tickets. I'll send you a bill. Have a wonderful time. *Mr. Raccoon: Goodbye! *Amanda Raccoon: Goodbye! *Rocky Raccoon: Goodbye! *Mrs. Raccoon: Goodbye! *Hilda Hippo: I love to swing way up high. So I want to be a pilot, and fly a plane when I grow up. *Pilot Hilda: Welcome to Busy World Airlines! *Mr. Raccoon: Hello! *Amanda Raccoon: Hello! *Mrs. Raccoon: Hello! *Rocky Raccoon: Where's the bathroom? *Mr. Elephant: May I have some peanuts, please? *Amanda Cat: Certainly, sir. *Mr. Elephant: Thank you very much. *Rocky Raccoon: Wow! We're up so high that all the workers are tiny! *Amanda Raccoon: They are tiny. We haven't left the ground yet. *Pilot Hilda: Fuel? *Jack Bunny: Check. *Pilot Hilda: Oil? *Jack Bunny: Check. *Pilot Hilda: Engine number one? *Jack Bunny: Check. *Pilot Hilda: Engine number two? *Jack Bunny: Check. *Gary Goat: That's a nice toy boat, Bruno. *Bruno Bear: When I grow up, I want to work on a real boat. *Captain Bruno: Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Fox! *Mrs. Fox: Oh yes, thanks awfully! This way, Cyril! *Mr. (Cyril) Fox: I say, thank you. *Captain Bruno: Welcome aboard, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny! *Mr. and Mrs. Bunny: Oh, thank you, this is so exciting! *Captain Bruno: I hope you enjoy your trip with us, Mr. and Mrs. Elephant. *Mrs. Elephant: Thank you, Captain! Isn't it a lovely day? *(thunder is heard) *Mr. Elephant: (gasps) *Mr. Elephant: Gee, it looks like rain to me. *Miss Honey: Time to go in, children! It's starting to rain! *Miss Honey: Well, children, we've had an exciting day. It's fun to think about what you want to be when you grow up, because there are so many different things you can do. And if you try hard enough, you can be anything you want to be. *Miss Honey: Very good, class! *Henry Dog: Miss Honey, Miss Honey! *Miss Honey: Yes, Henry? *Henry Dog: I know just what I wanna be when I grow up! *Miss Honey: Tell us. *Henry Dog: I wanna be a teacher. Just like you. *Miss Honey: Ohhhh... Gallery IMG 5264.PNG|Rhonda Raccoon and Freddie Fox (1) IMG 5265.PNG|Freddie Fox (1) IMG 5263.PNG|Freddie Fox (2) Default.jpg|Rhonda Raccoon and Freddie Fox (2) IMG_5266.PNG|Rhonda Raccoon 2.jpg|Fireman Ralph 6D52A499-E34B-4998-83AF-B87A66D74F39.png|Olive Owl and Lily Bunny 3274A2C5-CBEB-4852-B073-4530A2C97CE7.png|Sally Cat and Miss Honey Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever.jpeg|Doctor Larry Lion and Mary Mouse A2C9909D-A678-47D0-B942-635CD0C0305B.png|Sally Cat on the seesaw (1) 7282298F-3D37-4E85-9DE5-69EF8D6AA7BC.png|Sally Cat on the seesaw (2) Sally Cat.jpg|Travel Agent Sally 5A968230-1BA3-4068-ABB4-1F4FBBC9A8F0.png|Hilda Hippo on the swing We need more pictures! Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Richard_Scarry's_Best_Busy_People_Video_Ever!|Watch the video External Link Main article: Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever! on imdb.com Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Videos Category:Picture Needed